A Chance Has Been Given
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Sequel to "There's Another". It's been two years since Roy and Tiandria's affair. Everyone's lives are back to normal... or is it? And what is Tia hiding from her kids?
1. Acting Different

**Hi everyone! I finally made the sequel to 'There's Another'. If you haven't read 'There's Another', please read it.**

**Oh! Thanks Daimao S for the title!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>It's been two years since Roy and Tiandria's affair. Roy and Kacey adopted Sasha, one of Ray's friends, because her father abused her. It took Tammy, Izzy, and Ray awhile to forgive Tia and Roy. Soon, everyone's lives went back to normal.<p>

That's what they thought.

* * *

><p>Ever since Tiandria and Iggy were back together, Tia was sad most of the time. She wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong with her. She was upset when she was around Roy.<p>

Iggy was still upset at what Tia and Roy did. He always left the castle to stop thinking about it. Tammy noticed that her father always left the castle when he was upset.

_"He's still upset about what happened two years ago." _She thought.

* * *

><p>Everytime Roy and Tia were around eachother, their feelings for eachother returned, and they wished they could express it.<p>

_"Why do I still like her?" _Roy wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now!<strong>


	2. Just Like Dad

**Hi. Here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs! Jenny, Mark, and Joey belong to my sister.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Iggy and Tiandria went to see her Tia and her siblings were talking, Jenny, her younger sister, noticed that Tia was daydreaming.<p>

"Tia, are you ok?" She asked. Tia looked up and stared at her sister.

"Yeah. I was just thinking-"

"About Roy?" Mark, their younger brother asked.

"...Yes.." Tia replied quietly. They sighed.

"Why would you do that to Iggy?" Joey, the youngest sibling, asked.

"Yeah, you're acting just like dad." Mark said.

"I don't know." Tia said.

* * *

><p>Kacey noticed that Roy was acting different again. She saw him lying on the bed.<p>

"Roy, are you alright?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"Yeah. I'm fime Kace." Roy replied. Kacey stared at him and walked away.

_"Something's wrong with him." _She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? The next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	3. Talking to a Counselor

**Hi. Sorry this took awhile. Thanks Daimao S for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Everytime Roy and Kacey left Iggy's castle, Roy couldn't stop thinking about Tia. The same thing happens to Tia.<p>

_"Why am I always upset when I'm around him?" _Tia wondered.

The two noticed that something was wrong with them.

* * *

><p>Kacey saw that Roy was still acting different. She asked if he was ok, but he would always say that nothing's wrong with him.<p>

_"It's been happening for weeks now." _Kacey thought. The next day, Kacey saw Roy walking out of the castle. She decided to follow him.

* * *

><p>Iggy noticed that Tia was acting different. He saw her walking away from their castle. He started following her.<p>

Iggy saw Tia walking up to a building. When she walked inside, Iggy walked in after her.

While Iggy was following her, be bumped into a table. Before Tiandria could see him, he hid behind a wall. Tia shrugged and walked through another hall.

When Tia walked up to a door, she thought she heared Roy's voice.

"Something's really wrong with me." Tia said. Then she walked inside. Iggy walked up to the door and listened.

* * *

><p>Roy was walking inside of a large building. Kacey walked inside. She saw him walking up to a door. After Roy went inside, Kacey put her head up to the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is she talking about?" Iggy whispered. He listened closley.<p>

"Everytime I'm around him, I just feel different." Tia said. "How?" The counselor asked.

"Well, everytime I'm around him, I can't stop thinking about him." Tia replied.

_"Who's she talking about?" _Iggy wondered.

* * *

><p>Kacey heared Roy talkking to the counselor.<p>

_"I wonder who Roy's talking about." _Kacey thought. She heared the counselor talking.

"Well, I think you still have feelings for Tiandria." The counselor replied. Kacey backed away from the door.

"He-He still likes Tia..." She said. Kacey sighed and left.

* * *

><p>Iggy was walking back to his castle after he found out that Tia still loved Roy. Tammy saw her father walking inside. She looked at him. Tammy noticed that something was wrong with him. Tammy sighed.<p>

That night when the kids were sleeping, the four walked into the throne room.

"What's wrong?" Tia asked.

"Where were you two?" Iggy asked.

"I,uh-"

"You went to talk to a counselor and you found out that you both still had feelings for eachother." Kacey finished for Tia. Tia and Roy stared at eachother, then back at Iggy and Kacey.

"How did ya know dat?" Roy asked.

"I followed you Roy." Kacey replied.

"I was following Tia." Iggy remarked. They were silent.

"Why would you hide that from us?" Iggy asked. Roy and Tia were silent.

"Are you two hiding anything else from us?" Kacey asked. Iggy looked over at Tia. He saw that she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Tia?" Iggy asked her.

"Nothing!" Tia said quickly. They stared at her. She sighed. Roy, Kacey, and Iggy left the throne room.

_"I wish I could tell you Iggy. But I don't know how you and the kids would take it." _Tia thought.

* * *

><p><strong>What's Tia hiding? You'll find out soon!<strong>


	4. Our Little Secret

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it. My friend helped me with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OCs****!**

* * *

><p>Roy was sitting in his room thinking. Kacey, Kevin, and Ray left to see Wendy. Roy sighed<p>

"Why do I still like Tia?" Roy said.

Roy walked out of his room. He heared someone walking up to the door. A Koopa opened the door, and let someone inside. Roy didn't see who walked in.

"Hello Roy." He heared a woman's voice say. He turned around.

"Tia!" Roy said. She walked up to him.

"What are ya doin here?" Roy asked.

"I need to talk to you." Tia replied. They sat on the couch.

"Whaddaya wanna talk about?" Roy asked. Tia stared at the ground.

"I...I miss you Roy." Tia said. He stared at her. Then they were silent.

"Tia, we can't-" Before Roy could finish, Tia kissed him. At first, Roy stared at her. Then, he kissed her back. Soon they stopped.

_"I can't do this to Kacey. Not again." _Roy thought. Roy didn't want to, but he kissed Tia again.

* * *

><p>Soon Tia and Roy walked out of the castle. Before Tia left, she walked up to Roy.<p>

"Roy, we can't tell Iggy or Kacey about this." Tiandria said.

"I know, but they're gonna find out soon." Roy replied.

"Yeah, but for right now, this will be our little seret." Tia said. She kissed Roy and left.

Roy walked back inside. He sat down.

"What did I do?" He said.

* * *

><p>When Tia walked back to the castle, she closed the door and cried.<p>

"Why did I do that?" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now!<strong>


	5. Tia's Secret

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

**My sister helped me with this.**

* * *

><p>Roy was walking around the kingdom.<p>

_"Why am I doin dis ta Kacey and Iggy?" _Roy wondered. He looked up and saw Tia.

* * *

><p>Tammy noticed something was wrong with her mother and uncle.<p>

_"I have a feeling they're seeing eachother again." _She thought.

She walked up to her cousin Luke. He was sitting on the floor, holding his baby sister Ebony.

"Hey Luke, where's Izzy and Frankie?" Tammy asked.

"In Izzy's room." Luke replied.

Tammy walked into Izzy's room. She saw Frankie beating on Izzy's desk while Izzy was beatboxing.

"Guys." She called. The two brothers looked up at their older sister.

"What Tammy? We were making a good beat!" Izzy said. She walked up to them.

"Listen, I think mom is seeing uncle Roy again." Tammy replied.

"Why do you think that?" Frankie asked.

"She's been leaving the castle more and more. It's been happening for weeks now." Tammy said. The kids sighed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Iggy and Kacey were walking around Darkland. While they were talking, they heared two people laughing.<p>

"Who's that?" Iggy asked. They looked around a tree and saw Roy and Tia.

"What are they doing?" Iggy whispered. The two saw Roy and Tia talking. Then Roy and Tia kissed. Iggy and Kacey were shocked.

"I can't believe they did this to us again." Kacey said.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at Ludwig's Castle. The kids were in the playroom playing video games. Iggy and Kacey were sitting away from everyone. Ludwig saw that his younger brother was sitting alone. He walked up to him.<p>

"Iggy, are you alright?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes. I'm alright." Iggy replied quietly. Ludwig stared at him. Then he walked away. A few minutes later, Tia walked up to him.

"Hi Iggy!" Tia greeted. Iggy didn't reply. She stared at him.

"What's wrong sweety?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"Leave me alone!" He growled. Roy walked up to him.

"What's wrong Iggy?" Roy asked. Kacey walked up to them a few minutes later. Roy looked at her. He saw that she was upset.

"What's wrong with you two?" Tia asked. Iggy got up and stared at them.

"You wanna know what's wrong with us? WE SAW YOU TWO KISSING!" Iggy screamed. Tia and Roy stared at eachother.

"Iggy, everyone's staring at us." Tia said quietly.

"I don't care if the whole damn kingdom hears me!" Iggy yelled.

"Why are you two still hiding things from us? Are you two seeing eachother again?" Kacey finally asked.

"..Yes." Roy replied.

"Woah." They heared a couple of people say.

"Anything else?" Iggy asked. Tia tried to leave, but Iggy yanked her.

"What is she hiding?" Iggy asked, looking at Roy.

"I don't know!" Roy replied. Everyone looked at Tia.

"What are you hiding from us Tiandria?" Iggy asked. Tia stared at him. Anger was in his eyes while hers had fear.

"I..I-"

"What?" Iggy asked. Tia sighed.

"Iggy, The kids..." Tia started.

"What abouth the kids?" Iggy asked.

"I-I don't think you're their father..." Tia replied. Iggy let go of her.

"What did you say?" Iggy asked.

"I don't think you're their father." Tia repeated.

"So, Roy might be their father?" Iggy asked.

"...Yes..." Tia replied.

"What!" Roy asked. Iggy growled and walked up to Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. I hope you liked this one!<strong>


	6. Izzy and Frankie's Dad

**Hi! starsnow2577 from dA gave me this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>The kids walked out of the room to find Iggy and Roy arguing. They saw Kacey staring angrily at Tia. Tia stared at the floor.<p>

"What's going on?" Tammy kids looked over at Roy and Iggy again. The two were still arguing.

"Iggy, calm down!" Roy said.

"How can you do this to me? How are you the father of MY kids?" Iggy yelled.

"Uncle Roy's our... DAD?" Tammy, Izzy, and Frankie asked. Iggy and Roy continued to argue.

"But... how? Uncle Roy's too ugly to be my dad." Tammy said.

"Hey!" Roy said, hearing Tammy. Then he looked back at Iggy.

"Iggy, we don't know if I'm their father yet." Roy said. Soon Iggy calmed.

* * *

><p>Ludwig suggested that they take a DNA Test. At first, Tiandria didn't want to, but Iggy talked her into it.<p>

It takes five to ten days for the test to come back. Soon the results came back.

_"I hope he's not their father." _Iggy thought. The doctor came in with the results. All of their siblings were there to hear the results. Tia's parents and her siblings were there too. Everyone stared at the doctor.

"In the case of Ms. Tiandria Koopa's youngest son... Ignatius Koopa is the father." The doctor said. Iggy and Tia sighed. The doctor spoke again.

"In the case of Ms. Tiandria's older son... Ignatius Koopa is the father."

_"Now it's just Tammy." _Iggy thought.

"In the case of Ms Tiandria Koopa'sdaughter...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. I had to reread the ending to see if it made sense.<strong>


	7. Tammy's Dad

**Here's the new chapter. My sis wanted to help me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Roy Koopa is the father." The doctor replied.<p>

"What!" Iggy, Tia, Tammy, and Roy said. Iggy hung his head and tears dripped onto the floor.

"How can she be my daughter?" Roy asked. Tammy walked up to Iggy and hugged him.

"Daddy, please don't cry." Tammy said.

"Tammy, I'm not your father." Iggy replied.

"I don't care!" She said.

* * *

><p>Soon Iggy and Tia got divorced. Kacey and Roy did too. Tia was really upset.<p>

"Iggy, I'm sorry!" Tia cried.

"It's too late!" Iggy replied. Tia cried and left.

Tammy had to leave and live with Roy. She hugged Iggy. Roy tried to get her off of him.

"I don't wanna go with him! I wanna stay with you!" Tammy cried. Roy finally got Tammy off of Iggy and they left. Iggy sighed and went to his room to think.

_"I can't believe he's her father." _He thought. Iggy stared at a picture of Tammy when she was four. He smiled.

_Flashback:_

_Iggy and Ludwig were in their lab working on an invention. They heared a knock at the door. _

_"Who is zat?" Ludwig asked annoyed. Ludwig walked up to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw his four year old niece standing infront of him._

_"Hi Uncle Ludwig!" She greeted._

_"Hello Tamira." Ludwig replied._

_"Where's my daddy?" Tammy asked. Iggy walked up to them._

_"Can I come in and watch you guys?" Tammy asked sweetly._

_"Um, I don't know Tammy." Iggy said._

_"Please?" She asked again. Ludwig and Iggy stared at eachother._

_"Ok. You can come in." Iggy finally said._

_Tammy watched the two work. Then Iggy and Ludwig left to get. Tammy stayed inside of the lab. She looked at their invention. Then she picked up a screw driver._

_Iggy and Ludwig were walking back to the lab, when Ludwig heared someone giggling._

_"Vhat are you laughing at Iggy?" Ludwig asked._

_"I'm not laughing." Iggy replied. They walked closer to the sound._

_"It's comming from the lab." Iggy said. The two ran into the lab to find Tammy giggling. Iggy ran up to her._

_"Tammy, what are you-" Iggy looked at the invention. All of the pieces were put together._

_"Tammy, did you do that?" He asked._

_"Yep!" Tammy replied. Ludwig and Iggy stared at the invention and back at Tammy. Then Iggy smiled._

_End Of Flashback_

Iggy left his room and heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw Kacey.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. You'll Never Be My Dad!

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. The rest beling to Nintendo!**

* * *

><p>Tammy was sitting in her new room thinking. She sighed.<p>

_"I can't believe he's my father. I don't even look like him." _Tammy thought. A few minutes later, Kevin, Ray, and Sasha walked into her room. The kids talked for awhile. They saw Roy walk inside of the room. Kevin, Ray, and Sasha left Roy and Tammy alone.

"Are ya alright Tammy?" Roy asked. Tammy didn't reply.

"How can I be your daughter? We don't even look alike!" Tammy finally said. Before Roy could say anything, Tammy grabbed his arm and walked up to a mirror.

"Look! Do I look like you?" Tammy asked.

"No, but we have the same shell color." Roy said.

"That still doesn't mean you're my father." Tammy said.

"You act like me sometimes." Roy replied.

"How?" She asked.

"Sometimes when you're mad, you want ta beat people up." Roy said.

_"He's right." _Tammy thought.

"I don't care what the results say. You'll never be my daddy!" Tammy said. Then she left her room.

* * *

><p>Iggy let Kacey inside of the castle. The two started talking.<p>

"I thought you were with Jasmine." Iggy said.

"Well, after I finished talking to her, Yasmine, and Stacey, I came here to see if you were alright." Kacey replied. They talked some more. While they talked, they

accidentally kissed. The two stared eachother, and kissed again.

* * *

><p>Izzy and Frankie walked out of their room to find the two kissing.<p>

"Alright dad!" Frankie cheered. Iggy and Kacey stopped and stared at the boys. Izzy covered his brother's mouth.

"Hehe." Izzy laughed. The two walked out of the door. Before Izzy and Frankie left, Iggy and Kacey heard Izzy yell 'Yes'.

_"We gotta tell Tammy about this." _Izzy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter?<strong>


	9. Jealousy?

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone went to Iggy's castle. Iggy and Roy tried to stay away from eachother. The kids were in Izzy's room talking.<p>

"Did anything interesting happen since I left?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah! Our dad and their mom kissed!" Frankie replied.

"What!" Tammy and the rest of the kids asked.

"Those two kissed." Izzy said.

_"Wow." _Tammy thought.

* * *

><p>Iggy was talking to Kacey. Roy and Tia were sitting across from them. Kacey got up and looked at Iggy.<p>

"I'll be right back." Kacey said.

"Ok!" Iggy replied. Before Kacey left, she kissed Iggy.

_"Did she just, kiss him?"_ Roy thought. Tia glared at Kacey as she left.

* * *

><p>For a few weeks, Tia and Roy couldn't stop thinking about Iggy and Kacey kissing.<p>

The next day, Tia went over to Iggy's castle. She wanted to tell him something. Izzy and Frankie left to go to school.

"Where's Kacey?" Tia asked.

"Roy wanted to talk to her about something. But why are y-" Before Iggy could finish talking, Tia kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	10. Together!

**Hey there :) My cousin helped me with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Iggy sat on his bed and sighed.<p>

_"Why did I do that to Kacey?" _Iggy thought.

_Flashback:_

_Iggy stared at Tia after she kissed him._

_"T-Tia..." He said. Tiandria kissed him again. This time, Iggy kissed her back. _

_In the bedroom, Iggy and Tia were "making out" on Iggy's bed._

_"Why are we doing this? We're not married anymore." Iggy thought. Iggy wanted to stop, but when he looked into Tia's eyes, he saw the little girl he fell in love with._

_"Iggy, I just have to have one last time." Tia finally spoke._

_When the two were finished, Iggy looked at Tia._

_"I think Kacey and the boys will be back soon." Iggy said. _

_"I want you back Iggy." Tia thought. But it was too left Iggy alone in the castle._

_"Why..?" Iggy asked._

_End of Flashback_

Iggy heared Kacey walk inside of the castle.

"I have to tell her." Iggy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now.<strong>


	11. Kacey's Pregnant!

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>It's been four weeks since Iggy told Kacey what he did. He found out that Kacey did the same thing when she went to talk to Roy.<p>

* * *

><p>Kacey noticed that she was feeling different for a couple of weeks. She was feeling sick and she had moodswings.<p>

_"I wonder if I'm... No! I can't be!"_

* * *

><p>The next day, Ludwig was talking to Iggy and Roy. Ludwig sat between them, incase the two ended up fighting. Ludwig saw Iggy staring at the ground.<p>

"Iggy, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm worried about Kacey. She's been acting different lately. Almost as if she's-"

"Pregnant." Roy finished. Iggy and Ludwig looked at him.

"Tia's acting different too." Roy replied.

"Yeah..." Iggy said.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Kacey and Tia went to the doctor.<p>

_"I wonder if I am pregnant." _Tia thought.

* * *

><p>That evening, Iggy was going back to his castle. When he walked into his room, he found Kacey sitting on the floor crying.<p>

"What's wrong Kacey?" Iggy asked.

"I-Iggy, I need to tell you something." Kacey sobbed.

"What is it?" Iggy asked.

"I... I..." Kacey tried to say. She tried to calm down.

"I'm pregnant!" Kacey said. She cried again. Iggy stared at her.

"You are?" He asked.

"Y-Yes... but I don't know if you or Roy is the father." Kacey replied. Iggy sighed.

"I can't believe it." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, I was rushing when I made this.<strong>


	12. Drake

**My sister gave me this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Tammy was sitting in her room thinking. Roy walked into the room a few minutes later.<p>

"Hey Tammy." Roy greeted. Tammy glared at him.

_"She still hates me." _He thought. Roy sat next to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tammy finally said. Roy nodded.

"What made you two mess up our family?" Tammy asked.

* * *

><p>Tiandria was walking back to Roy's castle. She just found out that she was pregnant.<p>

_"How am I going to tell Roy?... Or Iggy? How will the kids take it?" _Tia thought. She finally made it to the castle. Before she walked in. she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Tia." Tia was silent.

_"I hope it's not him." _She thought. Tia turned around and saw a Koopa with black hair, a green shell, and spiked metal cuffs.

_"It is him."_

"W-What are you doing here Drake?" Tia asked.

"I heard what you did to that nerd ya slut." Drake replied. He walked up to her.

"This wouldn't have happen if you stayed with me."

"Why would I stay with someone that always abused me?" She asked. Drake growled. He walked up to her and grabbed her.

"I wouldn't have abused you if you did what I asked." Drake said.

"Let me go!" Tia screamed.

* * *

><p>Tammy stared at the ground.<p>

"So... you told her you loved her, but you two couldn't be together because-"

"She liked Iggy." Roy finished. The two looked up when they heard Tia scream.

"I'll be right back." Roy said.

* * *

><p>Roy ran out of the castle to find Drake beating Tia. He ran up to them and grabbed Drake. Tia sat on the ground and cried. She looked at her arms. They had bruises on them. Tia looked up and watched the two Koopas fight. Roy punched Drake again and picked him up.<p>

"Get away from here." Roy growled. He dropped Drake and watched him walk away. Roy ran up to Tia and helped her up. Her eyes told him thankyou. Then the two walked into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. It was my sister's idea.<strong>


	13. The Hospital

**Sorry this took awhile. Thanks Daimao S for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Iggy was sitting on the couch when he heard the phone ring. He found the phone and picked it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Iggy, it's Roy. Come to da hospital!" Roy said.

"The hospital? What's wrong?" Iggy asked.

"Drake came to da castle and was beating Tia. Some of her ribs." Roy replied.

"Alright. I'm on my way." Iggy said.

* * *

><p>Iggy finally made it to the hospital. He saw Roy waiting for him by the door. The two walked into the room and sat down. Tia was laying in the hospital bed sleeping. Roy and Iggy decided to watch her overnight, and they tried to stay awake.<p>

Roy told Iggy that the police were looking for Drake. Iggy sighed.

_"I hope she's alright." He thought._

* * *

><p>That night, Iggy and Roy were still watching Tia, when something hit them in the head, knocking them out. When the two fell, Drake was standing behind them, holding a crowbar. He smiled and went over to Tia. Drake grabbed her, waking her up. Tia screamed in pain. Before Drake could leave, Roy tackled him and the two started fighting. Tia sat there and cried.<p>

_"Why me...?" _She thought. While Roy and Drake were fighting, Drake dropped the crowbar. He reached into his shell and grabbed a knife. Just when he was about to finish Roy off, Iggy grabbed Drake's crowbar and smacked Drake in the back of the head. Then the two safely place Tia back onto the hospital bed and called authority.

* * *

><p>The police finally came and took Drake away from them. When they left, Tia looked at Roy and Iggy.<p>

"Thankyou." She whispered. "You're welcome." They said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for the idea Daimao S. I hope you all liked it.<strong>


	14. The New Babies

**Finally! I made another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>A few months later, it was time for Kacey and Roy to have their babies.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon the two had their babies. Tia's baby was a girl. She had pink hair, blue eyes and a dark green shell. Roy and Tia named her Sabrina. Kacey had twin girls. One had black hair and blue eyes. The other had white hair and blue eyes. Iggy and Kacey named them Roxanne and Kailey.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was going to find out who were the girls' father.<p>

_"I wonder who their father is." _Iggy thought. The same doctor that took their DNA test before walked in the room.

_"Here we go again." _The doctor thought.

"In the case of Ms. Tiandria Koopas daughter..." The doctor began. Everyone stared at him.

"Ignatius Koopa is the father." He finished.

"What!" Iggy said. The doctor continued talking.

"In the case of Ms. Kacey Mario's dughters... Roy Koopa is the father."

"Huh?" Roy yelled. Iggy walked out of the room. Soon everyone followed him.

* * *

><p>"Iggy! Wait!" Tia called. Iggy stopped and turned around to face her.<p>

"How can I be her father? Roy should be her father!" Iggy screamed. Iggy glared at Roy and walked up to him.

"This is YOUR fault Roy! Why are you doing this to me?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy, listen-"

**BAM!**

Iggy punched Roy, knocking off his sunglasses. Roy growled and the two started fighting.

"Oh no!" Kacey and Tia screamed. The two were still fighting, until Bowser stopped him.

* * *

><p>Tammy was walking through the halls thinking. She saw Kacey sitting on the couch. Tammy sat next to her and looked at the twins.<p>

"Are you alright?" Tammy asked. Kacey looked up at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kacey replied. She heard Kailey crying and started to calm her down.

"I can't believe Roy's their father." Tammy said.

"I know. But I can't tell them." Kacey replied.

"What? You have to tell them. They need to know who their father is!" Tammy said.

"I can' t Tammy." Kacey said. Tammy walked away.

* * *

><p>Tammy talked to her mother. Tia won't tell her daughter who her father is either.<p>

_"I can't believe their doing that. If those two won't tell them, I will!" _Tammy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where this idea came from. Well, please review.<strong>


	15. They need to Know

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>A few years later<em>

Tammy ran to her room. She slammed the door and started to cry.

"I don't believe this! What happend to our family?"

_Flashback_

_Tammy was sitting down reading a book. She looked up when she heard two little girls laughing. She saw Roxy and Kailey playing a game with Iggy. She sighed._

_"I feel bad for these girls." Tammy thought._

_Later that day, Tammy saw Roy and Sabrina talking. _

_"I love you daddy." Sabrina said. Tammy walked away._

_"I have to tell them. They need to know"_

_Tammy saw the three girls playing a game. They looked up when they saw her._

_"Hey Tammy!" The girls greeted._

_"Hi." Tammy eplied._

_"Wanna play this game Uncle Iggy gave them?" Sabrina asked._

_"No. I just came to talk to you thre." Tammy walked up to them and sat next to Sabrina._

_"About what?" They asked._

_"About your dads. See, Uncle Iggy, well, you guys think he's your dad right? And you think Roy is your dad Brina." Tammy began._

_"Yeah. Why?" Kailey and Roxy asked. Tammy sighed._

_"Well, you see, um, your dad is really-_

_TAMMY!_

_The girls turned around and saw Tia, glaring at Tammy. Kacey was standing next to her._

_"I gotta go." Tammy whispered. The girls watched them leave._

_"What were you telling them?" Tia asked._

_"I was tellin them who their real dads are!" Tammy replied._

_"Tammy, we don't want them to know." Kacey replied._

_"Why? Why can't they know? They need to know who their real dads are! They shouldn't have to wait 'til they're fourteen to find out who their real father is!" Tammy screamed. She ran down the hall and into her room._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Tammy was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Tammy?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why but this chapter felt short...<strong>


	16. Fixing the problem

**Sorry this took awhile. This is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OCs**

* * *

><p>Tammy opened her door to find Tia and Kacey behind it.<p>

"Yes?" She said.

"You were right." Kacey replied.

"We're going to talk to the girls." Tia said. Tammy smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Tia was walking through the castle, looking for Sabrina. She found her sitting on the couch watching TV.<p>

"Uh, Sabrina? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tia asked. Sabrina turned off the TV and looked at her mother.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need talk to you.. about your father." Tia said. She started to explain what happend. Sabrina couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So... uncle Iggy.. is my dad?" She asked.

"Yes." Tia replied.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you keep it a secret?" Sabrina yelled.

"I-"

"Why would you lie to me?" Then Sabrina left.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Kacey was finished telling Roxy and Kailey that Roy was their real father. She was walking through the halls when she heard someone crying. Kacey walked into a room and found Tia crying.<p>

"What's wrong Tia?" Kacey asked.

"She hates me. I told Sabrina, and now she hates me." Tia said.

"Tia.."

"This is all my fault! If I haven't cheated on Iggy, then this wouldn't have happend. Now everyone hates me!" Tia cried. They were silent. Soon Iggy and Roy walked in ans saw the two.

"You told the girls?" Iggy asked.

"Yes." Kacey replied.

"Why would you tell them?" Roy asked.

"Because you idiot! They needed to know who their real dads were!" Tia yelled.

"You didn't wanna tell 'em at first!" Roy said.

"I was wrong!" Tia replied.

"I've had enough of this!" The two stopped arguing and saw Tammy with the rest of the kids.

"What do you kids want?" Roy asked.

"We want this to stop!" Izzy replied.

"We're so tired of you guys arguing and fighting!" Frankie said.

"Everything was better before all of this drama!" Ray said. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"They're right." Tia said.

"We want you guys to fix this. Please! We want things back to the way they were." Tammy said. The four thought for a moment.

"Ok." Iggy said.

"But, if Roy cheats on me again, I'll kill him!" Kacey said. Roy hild behind Tammy. Tia walked up to Iggy and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"It's ok Tia. I forgive you." Iggy said. The kids smiled. Sabrina ran over to them and hugged them.

"I hope everything goes back to normal." Frankie said.

"Don't worry. It will." Tammy said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked the story. I don't think this last chapter was great though.<strong>

**By the way, Tammy is only Roy's daughter in this story. She's Iggy's daughter in my other stories.**


End file.
